Regrets
by WearingPinkToday
Summary: Takes place after 3x01 In the Red. Cal and Gillian are in crisis when something comes to change their lives. Drama, Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**_ [**_This is my first fanfiction about Lie to me. I'm not bilingual then maybe this is not really good to readbut give me your impressions. ;) Good reading!_**] _**

* * *

><p><strong>REGRETS<strong>

* * *

><p>The Dr Lightman was in his office, adjusting some details about a case resolved in a short time. It was a case in a mechanical factory, an employee had an accident but the circumstances of the accident were somewhat blurred. Cal's talent and his familiar provocation made a formality of the investigation.<p>

This is on this survey, however banal, that Cal and Gillian saw their friendly relationship deteriorate. Indeed, Gillian wanted this case to be submitted to Locker and Torres but, in its contradiction worthy of a teenager, Cal had preferred to take the case. Cal's methods started to weigh on Gillian's morale. He was taking too many risks for the truth and she had no doubt that the troubles would make an appearance soon if it was occuring too often. Cal, on the case, had interviewed the injured worker from his hospital bed. He was in bad shape, weak and the doctor had been insisting that the visit be calm and brief. Cal made his own way, provoking the worker so that he confesses his deliberate act, while Gillian was raising her voice to cease interrogation. The tone was so mounted between them that two nurses had come to remove them from the room. The dispute has ended at the hospital when Gillian refused to get into the car and preferred to take a taxi.

It was 7:15pm, the building was empty, Cal was still in his office when Gillian appeared in the group Lightman. She went straight to his office. Cal got up at once to join her:

"Hey ..." Cal had spent the lead in the opening of the door.

"Hi ..." Gillian was sitting at his desk and looked at Cal, her eyes full of sadness.

"What happens Honey?"

"…"

"Listen, I know it affects you when we argue and I do not want to see those eyes every time..."

"No!" Gillian had stopped Cal. "I can over Cal! I can not stand. All these arguments, always break the rules and the pleasure you take it too! No matter what I tell you, you listen nothing, I am tired of having the label of the mother who choke you!"

"... " Cal looked at her and nothing came to his mind for defense. He knew she was right and there was nothing wrong with that.

"I'm leaving."

"Very well. Take a few days off and we'll talk of it all, quiet, with a good meal that I will concoct to you."

"No Cal, I'm leaving. I'm leaving for good. At least as a partner. If you are looking for a friend she will be home."

"You're not serious Gil?"

"You see the expression on my face, you know very well that I'm serious ... I'm staying a little bit tonight to finish 2 reports not updated. I will come tomorrow for my stuff. I will table the keys in the mailbox of the group once I have taken all my stuff."

A silence between sat them for a while, they exchanged a look of regret.

"Ok As you wish. Bye Darling." He turned and went really bothered by the departure of Gillian. Not because he lost a partner but because he knew he was about to lose a friend, her friend.

* * *

><p>Gillian was sitting at her desk, she wrote what appeared to be a letter. She put a signature and folded the paper in half. She rose, put his bag on his shoulder, took a box placed on a corner of the office where some stuff was intermingled and didn't forgot the letter. She turned off the light and went to the office of Cal. She broke free of the carton by placing it on the couch and walked toward the office where she filed the letter when she heard a noise in the next room. She made only 2 steps before a man exited of the room, flashlight in hand. Gillian froze, dropping his bag on the ground, while the man took out a knife from his pocket and walked toward her.<p>

"You should not be here!"

Gillian wanted to run and turned. She felt the man grab her hand and a severe pain in her back. With a sudden movement the man drew her toward him and stabbed her again in the abdomen. Gillian collapsed immediately.

"Hurry to find what you're looking for! We're going to get caught!"

"It's good, I have it!" said a second man who was exiting the little room. When his eyes fell on Gillian we could read the terror on his face. "But what you got screwed?"

"Nothing! We gives off!"

Everything was becoming blurry for Gillian. She was there on the ground, his body smeared with blood, her breathing was difficult and her body trembled. In an effort that seemed superhuman, she reached out to meet her bag. She stood on the side and managed to root out his phone. She put it on the ground, and with a hand, press keys in a mechanical way. The tone was heard. On the line, he picked up:

"Hello"

"Cal... Help... help me..."

"Gillian? What happens? Gillian?"

"Cal... I'm dying..."

"Gillian! Gillian!"

"..."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! The following comes...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Cal was with Wallowski, drinking a beer in an Irish pub, 2 blocks next to the Lightman Group. They were in discussion when the phone rang. When he saw Gillian's name on it, he thought that she finally wanted to talk about the situation. He picked up:

"Hello"

"Cal... Help... help me..."

"Gillian? What's going on? Gillian?"

"Cal... I'm dying..."

"Gillian! Gillian!"

"..."

Nothing, she didn't answer, we only heard the low respiration and the shortness of breath on the other end. Cal moved towards the door, Wallowski after him. She didn't ask what was happening but she was simply following him, thinking that he'll probably need help.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, Cal was pushing the group's door, walking quickly. Wallowski took her gun. All the lights were off, Cal turned on the lights without thinking about the danger of the situation but no noise could be heard. He called:<p>

"Gillian? Gillian? Where are you ?"

Cal went in Gillian's office, it was empty. Then, he went to his, passing through the place visited by the thieves. He crossed it and saw Gillian's bag on the other side. His heart was beating so hard… The closer he was getting to the bag the more harder his heart was beating as he was noticing the damages in the room. When he saw Gillian's hand beside the bag, he rushed and saw her lying there, bloody… He kneeled beside her, took her hand and with his other hand he caressed her face.

"Gillian, Gillian. Answer me Honey."

"Oh my god !" Wallowski just came in and saw the scene. She immediatly looked for her phone and moved away into the hallway to call for help.

"Gillian answer me! Come on Sweety, answer!" He was desperate and his eyes were full of tears. She was so pale. She was still breathing but help was on the way and should have been there soon.

"…Cal ?" she managed to pronounce with a low and trembling voice.

"Yeah, yeah, stay with me Gil. Come on, you have to fight, talk to me. Who did you this to you?"

"I…I don't know…2 men…" By her eyes barely open, Cal could see thatt she was struggling to stay conscious. She had already lost a lot of blood, the floor and her bloose were the prooves of that.

"Did you see their faces? What were they doing here?"

"Only one…" Her eyes started to close.

"Gillian, no stay with me! Was there only one man?

"…No…2…I saw only…one…"

"What did he look like honey? Tell-me how he was."

"…"

"No no, Gillian ! Talk to me ! Can you hear me ?"

"Yeah…tall…ho…hoarse voice…smoker…"

Wallowski came back to Cal beside Gillian: "Help should be arriving soon, I'll go wait for them downstairs." Cal didn't even look at her, his stare fixed on Gillian. A knot in his stomach was petrifying him. He was scared and this moment seemed endless

"Gillian, what were they doing here?"

"…They…they took a…folder…I hurt…"

"I know, I know. The ambulance's gonna come and they'll arrange everything. Ok? But you have to fight, promise-me honey. "

"I…I…I promise…" but the pain had taken over her, she was unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>I have to tell a enormous <strong>MERCI to MarlNou<strong> who helped me a lot for the translation and who gonna help me again for the next chapters._** MERCI! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Go on Youtube, you have to listen something during the reading: Aaron U-turn Lily****] **

* * *

><p>He was watching her while everything was busy all around him. Everything was blurred. He was only hearing this shrill and stressful noise of the heart monitor. The line was flat. That's what the electrodes was saying about Gillian.<p>

* * *

><p>The rescuers was arrived since few minutes followed by Wallowski. On their arrival, Gillian had regained consciousness but she was frail, very frail. Cal had seen her glance leave away and being empty. The rescuers asked him to back and everything had chained.<p>

"We haven't pulse anymore."

"Start the massage while I prepare the defibrillator."

"And 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and 7 and 8…"

While one was making the massage, the other was preparing electrodes and oxygen. Cal focused only on Gillian's eyes, on the lookout for the slightest glimmer. Everything unfolded in slow motion for Cal. He had this feeling that he was blocked in an endless and nightmarish moment. He surprised himself to pray for that she comes back to life but the monitor's shrill beep stayed intact, no disruption didn't come to disturb the rhythm. He was losing hope, tears was flowing down his cheeks when the monitor indicated a normal cardiac rhythm again. He knelt beside her, placed his lips next to her ears and murmured some words that only her could hear.

* * *

><p>The ambulance was rolled at high speed to the hospital. Cal was climbed in the ambulance without saying a word. He didn't leave his glance from her and he didn't say a word to Wallowski. He was feeling terribly guilty. She would never been in the office at this time if he had not once again played with fire. Play, this is what he was doing since months! It had badly shot, It was probably the time of excess. He would have wanted to erase everything, exchange her place against his if it could be possible. But nothing about this could be possible...<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hope that you enjoy this story. Sorry if there are some faults... The following will come!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

He had been pacing in the hallway when Torres and Loker arrived.

" How is she?" asked Torres looking worried.

" What are you doing here?" Cal responded.

" Wallowski called me and then I called Loker. You did not answer my question Lightman!"

" I don't know, I don't know..."

And Cal was the only one pacing in the hallway anymore, now they were 3.

* * *

><p>After a more than 5-hour wait, a nurse came to them. The knot that was bothering Cal's stomach intensified.<p>

"Everything's fine, she is the recovery room. The operation was long, we had to intubate her, she should resume breathing on her own. For now we put her in an artificial coma."

Cal left out a sight of relief but his face didn't totally relaxed:

"Can we see her?"

"Not yet. When we'll get her to a room you'll be allowed to visit but one person at a time. We'll keep you informed. In the meantime go home and get some rest, you all have spent the night here."

The nurse left and Cal ordered Loker and Torres home:

"No, we're staying here with you" said Loker.

"It wasn't a question! Go home, I'll see you at the office tomorrow. I need my two cubs in shape to find out who did this to Gillian…"

"Fine. We're going. Keep us posted if there's something new."

And the both of them went away while Cal sat down on the floor thinking about all of this. He couldn't stop feeling guilty and all he wanted to do was turn back the clock. Those thoughts were in his mind for more than an hour and when the nurse came back, it seemed to him like the time was going by very quickly. Quite paradoxical, having seen the seconds pass by so slowly a few hours before…

* * *

><p>When he came into the room, only a slight light was on. Sorrow filled up Cal's heart as soon as he saw her there, on the bed, pale, an intravenous in her arm and this tube in her mouth. A heart rate monitor was still there to remind him that his friend's life was hanging by a thread a few hours earlier. He brought his hand to his mouth still open. He pulled up a chair closer to the bed, took off his jacket and sat down with both his hands on his knees. He looked at her for a long time then, after a few minutes, he dared to gently touch her hand. He relaxed and placed his cheek on Gillian's still his gaze still on her eyes. Then, he's tiredness took over him and he dozed off. He woke up when a nurse came in the room.<p>

"Hello! she said.

He looked at his watch. 8.30. He already had spent too much time here. The case wouldn't solve itself. He got up, took his jacket and kissed Gillian's forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again to Marlène (MarlNou) who translated this entire chapter for me. =)<strong>


End file.
